Phoenix
by Ms.interpreted
Summary: Danielle is magically transported to a motel room where the famous Winchesters are staying at. Now stuck in a world she doesn't belong in, Dani has to find a way to get back home while trying to not mess up the boys' lives. Through out the story she finds that she might actually belong somewhere. (srry for crappy summary xD) story begins in season 1. Rated- T cuz of Dean and OC


I woke up to the sound of a shower turned on. _Ugh. _I felt as if I were hungover after a late night clubbing. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light.

_Where the hell am I ? _

As I got out of the bed I noticed I was in a rundown motel. The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned for days. Clothes were laying on the ground and the smell of rotten food lingered in the air. I had no idea how I ended up in some crusty motel. Last thing I remembered was watching that stupid show with my little sister.

_What was is called again? Supernatural,right?_

My sister was obsessed with that show. Everytime our parents left me in charge she always insisted on watching it. I personally didn't see what was so great about the show. No one stayed dead and if you were dead it was because you were a female. And people were selling their souls as if it were some auction. But, of course, my sis didn't listen and instead made googly faces whenever 'Dean' was in a scene. I stood up and searched the room more just for curiosity.

_Come to think of it, this room sure seems a lot like the motels those brothers stayed in. _

I broke out of my thoughts as I saw the bathroom door open. There stood a tall _tall_ man which I say was 6'4". He has shaggy brown hair which was wet as if he just came out of the shower. I noticed he had brown eyes but wasn't quite sure since the sun hit him perfectly and it seem to change eye color to green. After checking out his face I went to his body and saw that he had a towel wrapped around him. I smirked a little as I checked out his broad shoulders and chest.

_Damn, he's well built._

We stared at each other until a voice spoke from behind me.

" Who the hell are you ?"

I turned around and saw a guy standing in the front door, holding a gun pointing at me. His green eyes looked threatening and the gun he had certainly didn't help.

" Who the _hell _are you?" I shot back.

"I asked you first, you bitch!"

"Whoa whoa. What did you just call me?" I asked with a pissed expression plastered on my face. " Listen sweetie, I don't know what got shoved up your ass that's making you sound like a total dick and to be honest I don't want to know. And really? Are you nine?"

The green eyes guy sneered still pointing the gun at me and said " Sorry baby but when I walk to see a hot babe in the middle of my room with my brother whose half naked I tend to react different then normal people. Now... Who are you?"

I yawned , mainly because I was exhausted and because I also wasn't gonna show this asshole that I was scarred.

"Well if you were to put that gun down and act like a civilized person then maybe... Just maybe I might tell you my name," I stated. Though I'm sure I probably shouldn't be giving my name to two strangers who are staying in a shitty motels. There's also the fact that one has a gun pointed at me.

Surprisingly, he put the gun away and tucked it in the back of his pants. He gestured to a chair that was near me and I took it. The guy in the bathroom looked like he had gotten dressed while his brother was busy pointing the gun at me. He stood next to his brother and crossed his arms.

_Bummer, should've tried to peek a least. _

Both brothers gave me a curious look and then turned to each other are if they were talking telepathically.

"Well...isn't that better?" I say sarcastically. " I'll go first since none of you seem to be friendly. Names Danielle but you can call me Dani. I don't know how I got to your motel room. 'Bout 30 minutes ago I was in my living room with my sister watching a tv show called super-"

I stopped as I came to realize I knew the two man in front of me.

_Oh my fucking God, that's not possible. How did I not realize that sooner?_

Infront of me stood the actors who played Dean and Sam Winchester on the show Supernatural. Which both seemed to be on the verge of deciding whether or not I should live. My eyes widened and I stood from my chair fast knocking it off the ground. 'Dean' stood up hastily and 'Sam' looked alert as if I was gonna do something.

"Holy shit! You're those dude from that star in the show Supernatural. You guys play Sam and Dean Winchester," i said which only seemed to confuse them more. The actor who played Dean kept looking at me weirdly and I saw that he slowly took out his gun again.

Sam looked at me with caution and curiosity, asking", How do you know our names?"

Before I answered anything, Dean interrupted saying," and what do you mean by show? This ain't no show sweetheart."

Now it was my turn to be confused," What do you mean this isn't a show? Of course it is? You guys are actors."

'Dean' gave her an annoyed look and said," No, we're not."

My eyes widen as I looked back and forth between the two guys who claimed to be Sam and Dean Winchester. _Did I really somehow transport into an alternative universe where Supernatural is real? _

_" O_h god, I need a beer." I said out loud as i looked back and forth between the two brothers. " Make that two beers"

Dean smirked at me and nodded as if he agreed with me. He went to the fridge and took out three beers and handed one to me and Sam.

" I can't be in the freaking show. That's crazy!," I started panicking. " Shit, how the hell am I suppose to get back to my time?"

Sam was the one who comforted me. _Or at least tried to. _Both guys looked really uncomfortable with the situation and I realized that they never really dealt with a girl who didn't want to go to bed with either one of them or tried to kill them. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight smile which only made me feel worse since it reminded me about the smile he did on the show. _And those puppy eyes. Crap, I'm screwed._

" So what are you gonna do now?"

I looked at Dean and just shrugged. I honestly don't know how I'm suppose to get back. _Who even sent me here in the first place. And why?_

_"_ I have no idea." I simply stated.

A thought swept across my head. _If I really was in the show, that mean Demons and angels are real. Someone has to know why I was sent here and maybe they might know a way for me to return to my time._

" well, actually, I might know how to go back, but it's crazy and you guys would completely disagree."

"Well, what's the crazy idea?" Dean asked.

"We summon a demon," I said with a smile forming on my face.

AN: SOOOO its my first time every actually writing fanfiction and posting it online. Actually its the first time I've ever felt like writing something. please rate and review. Tell me if i should keep going cuz i dont really know xD. Also this hasnt been revised so sorry for the screw ups - . Anyway i hope you guys liked it :3


End file.
